


夢裏平安

by cartoonkattun



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: 1582, 47浪人, M/M, 京都
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonkattun/pseuds/cartoonkattun
Summary: 來京都第4年，終於找到一個寫京都主題文的理由了。中秋佳節，花好月……先把房圓了再說 罒ω罒本文蠢名：為什麼最近總在做夢本文俗名：我與京都二三事本文騷名：在紅塵的最深處重逢





	1. 紅燭添香夜微涼，一約既定君不忘

“嗯……唔……官人……”  
屋裏點著淡淡的熏香，新換的榻榻米散發著草香。容貌清秀的年輕男子趴在被褥上，背上壓著另一個相貌俊美的男子。繡著金邊火鳳的棉被堪堪遮住兩人的背，露在外面的四條光著的腿，同主人一般纏綿在一起，難捨難分。  
“頂……啊，頂到了……官人……啊……”  
“阿幸……叫我的名字，阿幸……”  
身處上位的男子看上去年紀更小一些，依稀有了成人模樣的輪廓，臉上卻還帶著一絲少年的任性。他埋頭到身下人的頸間。感覺到自己的脖子上蹭到了汗，喚作“阿幸”的男子有些受不了癢。然而他剛仰起後頸，就被從後面圍上來的男子吻住了嘴唇。  
“嗯……唔……”  
“叫我的名字，快點。不然不給你。”  
“嗯……不要……”  
身後男子動作一停，後穴便空虛得難受，阿幸自鼻間輕輕哼出一聲不滿。  
“回頭您父上知曉，又要訓……啊——”  
“我明天就要走了，他愛訓不訓。”  
是啊，這個人，此刻同自己顛鸞倒鳳共赴雲雨，明日一別，怕是今生再難相見了。  
感覺到身下人突然的安靜，男子摟住他的腰，翻了個身，變成側臥的姿勢。  
“啊……”  
“阿幸？”  
終於，懷裏的人輕輕喚了一聲：  
“阿金……”  
男子瞬間眉開眼笑，抱緊懷裏的人，下巴在他肩頭親昵地蹭著。  
不是眾人通稱的“主稅”，而是自己的乳名——大概只有懷裏這位青梅竹馬，還有城中史官才記得的乳名。  
良金。  
“阿幸！阿幸！”  
懷裏的人再次回頭，眼底覆著一層抹不去的情欲。  
“我，我叫了，你快動，啊啊……啊……”  
“再叫一次？叫一次我動一下。”  
“啊，阿金……阿金……啊，給我……唔……”  
“阿幸！”  
阿幸緊緊抓住身後人的手，兩人的小指勾在一起，仿佛立下了死生契闊的誓言。  
“你要記得我，一直一直記得我！”  
半開的窗縫間，微涼的夜風透進來，搖曳了矮幾上的紅燭。情事過後的男子枕著阿幸的膝蓋，把耳朵湊近他的小腹。  
阿幸披了一件外衣，臉紅著推開男子的臉。  
“又不是女子，聽了也不會有孩子的。”  
男子在阿幸的肚臍旁落下一個輕吻。  
“你若是女子，我就不喜歡了。對了，這個給你。”  
男子起身，手腳並用地爬向散落在角落的衣物。他從自己的隨身巾著裏翻出一個小紙袋，回到阿幸身邊遞給他。  
“這是？”  
“打開看看。”  
阿幸小心翼翼地打開那巾著，只見裏面安安靜靜躺著一條編織的紅繩。  
“這是？”  
男子取出那根紅繩，牽過阿幸的右手，將那紅繩系在了他的小指上。他將阿幸的右手舉到唇邊，在那紅繩上落下一個虔誠的親吻。  
“此去一別，身雖死，心不忘。他界重逢，當以此紅繩為信物，再續前緣。結繩人：大石良金。”  
∫  
龜梨睡得迷迷糊糊的，只覺眼前一片水霧，蒙得他睜不開眼睛。他想抬手揉揉眼睛，卻發現兩只腕子都被人抓住，根本抽不出來。無奈，他只好用額頭向前蹭了蹭，嘴裏呼出輕輕的氣息。  
“阿Jin……”  
“你可算醒了。”  
聽到懷裏人的聲音，赤西一顆懸著的心總算放了下來。他放開一直抓著的龜梨的手腕——許是沒留意力氣大了些，手腕上細嫩的皮膚都被捏得有些發紅了。赤西的大手按住龜梨的一頭亂毛，大掌在上面狠狠薅了一把，轉身拿過擺在床頭櫃的抽紙盒，抽了幾張替龜梨擦眼淚。  
“嚇死我了，你要。”  
“唔……”  
終於能睜開眼睛了，龜梨定定地看著眼前的男人，突然就要往人懷裏鑽——  
“誒誒誒等一下！”  
赤西趕緊按住龜梨的腦袋，不讓他靠過來。  
當然，他可不會拒絕愛人的投懷送抱。  
“兩秒，馬上。”  
“嘀，嗒——時間到。”  
男人鑽回被子裏，龜梨立刻環住他的腰，毛茸茸的腦袋在他光裸的胸口蹭啊蹭。  
“嗯……好像還是有點濕呢！”  
赤西笑得寵溺，低頭在龜梨發頂落下一個親吻。  
“還不都是你？睡著睡著突然開始哭，還怎麼都叫不醒。怎麼回事？做噩夢了嗎？”  
赤西說著，還低頭用額頭去探龜梨的體溫——結果被龜梨撅起嘴，親了個正著。  
“小妖精……”  
兩個人摟抱著在被子裏滾了一圈。龜梨趴到了男人身上，腦袋又在他胸口上蹭了好一會兒，才突然想起：  
“糟糕，孩子們呢？”  
“這個點，早讓禮保開車過來送去學校了。”  
赤西笑著在龜梨頭上揉了一把。  
“想著你這幾天都在跑巡演，難得睡個懶覺，就沒叫你起來。”  
“哦……”  
結果我還做了一個這麼奇怪又悲傷的夢……  
龜梨低下頭，在赤西的心口落下一串細吻。他吊起眼睛，笑盈盈地看赤西——赤西的兩只狼眼早就綠了。  
“官人幾日空虛，今日春光正好，可要奴家幫著填補一下？哎——”  
被男人托著屁股往上一抻，原本還趴在赤西胸口的龜梨，一下子就跟他面對面，坐到了男人的腰上。  
“是我填——補——你才對吧，小妖精？”  
赤西在龜梨屁股上掐了一下。  
“明天又要出發了，不怕？”  
龜梨低頭，照著赤西的鼻尖輕咬一下。  
“今天可能不讓你下床哦，不怕？”


	2. 日日思君常伴君，豈敢君心似我心

當然，床還是要下的，起碼可以在地毯上飯桌前窗戶邊浴室裏試水一些新花樣。班也還是要上的，不然兩個小蘿蔔頭回頭就要被班主任提著後衣領伸手要學費附帶簽名了。  
同龜梨在家裏膩膩歪歪到太陽當頭照，赤西把人洗白白噴香香，送去跟中丸上田集合，才甩著車鑰匙回了工作室。  
“喲西，開工！”  
點開手機，看一眼屏保上龜梨當年1582的私照，赤西打開電腦準備開工。  
不得不說，雖然龜梨的每一張照片對赤西來說都是可以當壁紙掛牆頭擺桌上的珍藏版，就算是浴衣照著物照也張張經典。可不知為什麼，這張彩排時自己抓拍的香肩半露回眸一笑，仿佛有魔力一般，只一眼，就讓赤西如墜時空黑洞一般。  
∫  
“嗯……唔，唔……”  
潔白的月光斜斜地映在門框的木紋上，穿過上方的窗格透進屋裏。蘭丸跪坐在被褥上，裸著的上身映了月光。他兩手握拳，緊緊揪著身下的被子。一雙大手從後面圈上來，剛碰到蘭丸的手，就被他躲開了。  
“吾已依你，可不必面向我。”  
“謝……主公……唔——”  
身下的男人有些生氣，故意挺腰向上用力頂了兩下。蘭丸有些受不住這突然加速的快感，背脊繃得筆直，兩條手臂因為攥緊被子，青筋都凸了起來。好一會兒，他才忍過了那個勁兒，長長地呼出一口——  
“唔——”  
沒想到主公竟會突然追加攻擊——大意了……  
“阿成，這種時候，你可以更誠實一點。”  
他一般都用“森蘭丸”這個名字，曉得他叫“森成利”的人已經不多了。主公平日裏也喚他作“蘭丸”，唯獨在情事時，會管他叫“阿成”。  
“回主公，我……唔——”  
再次想要躲開的手腕被身下的男人一把握住。  
“放鬆，手掌打開。”  
蘭丸聽出來了，這是命令——他對主公的決策力從來都是絕對信任的，因此他對主公也是絕對服從的。然而在情事上，他卻不論被提點了多少次，都沒法完全遵照主公的命令，放鬆身體投入。  
他是信長公的小姓，雖然早已全盤接管信長公身邊的大小事務，他心裏清楚，沒有比利用主君的信任恃寵而驕更大的忌諱了。同主公的情事也是一樣——以身侍主本不是小姓的工作，主公是出於對自己的絕對信任，才願意同自己裸裎相對，將最不設防的一面暴露在自己跟前。  
然而自己，就算對主公有再多的依戀，也絕對不能忘了自己的身份。同樣，因為要時刻保持警覺，所以即便到了高潮的那一刻，自己也很難完全沉淪於情欲之中。  
信長公何其優秀，覬覦他的人太多了！  
“阿成？”  
“在……”  
蘭丸稍稍將攥緊拳頭的力卸掉了一些，後面那雙早已等著的大手立刻握了上來，強硬地分開蘭丸的手指，同他十指相扣。  
“吾可以給你再多一點點特權。”  
“主公……蘭丸已經足，唔——”  
“你不肯聽話。”  
“對……對不，唔唔……唔——”  
男人不再說話，扣緊蘭丸的手，打樁一般地用力挺動腰肢。多說無益，這個小傢伙太過聰明，就算知曉心思早已被自己看透，也決不逾越。還是用這種強硬的手段，讓他在自己身邊多呆一會兒吧。  
如果來世不能投胎到普通人家，請別再遇見他。  
“來了——”  
“唔！——”  
意識還在盡力保持著清醒，但是十指驀地收緊，指甲無法控制地在與之交握的手背上掐出十道月牙——瞬間，蘭丸的意識就全數回籠了！  
“主公！對不……”  
“我說了，你在我跟前可以更放鬆一點。”  
蘭丸從男人身上下來，顧不得股間淌下的白濁，跪在主君面前就要認錯。男人沉下聲音，用帶著命令的口吻阻止了他：  
“門好像沒關好。你去看看。”  
“是……”  
蘭丸快速套好衣服，提上刀去外間查看——他向來有檢查手尾的習慣，除非後來有人偷看，否則不應該……  
果然，是自己沉迷情事大意了嗎？  
蘭丸自責地想，卻發現紙門嚴絲合縫地緊閉著。他又檢查了一下門縫和門框，確定沒有異常，才輕聲將門拉開一條小縫，再仔細合上。  
“回主公，門關好了。”  
“嗯。”  
蘭丸像往常一樣，跪在主公身旁，待他睡下後才去外間休息。然而男人卻一直看著他，臉上還帶著笑意。  
“主公……有何吩咐？”  
“吾要阿成同寢。”  
“這……”  
“這是命令。”  
當鼻間充盈淡淡的皂角香，殺伐天下征戰四方的男人心滿意足地摟緊了懷裏的人，在他的右肩留下一個淺淺的齒印。


	3. 因你不設防，留你在心上

一轉眼，一年就過去了大半。赤西把掛曆翻到10月，重新掛回到牆上。早晚的風已經吹著有些涼了，給兩個孩子換上了厚一點的被子，哄到床上乖乖睡覺。回到房間，就見龜梨撅著個光屁股，埋頭在衣櫃裏翻東西。  
“啪！”  
“啊！”  
雖然明知敢對自己這般動手動腳的只會是赤西，但龜梨還是被嚇了一跳——他猛地站直身子，用勁過猛害他一陣暈眩，直接倒進了身後人的懷裏。  
赤西可被這一下給嚇壞了，趕緊扶住他的肩膀。  
“怎麼樣？哪里不舒服？”  
龜梨挨著赤西，用力眨了眨眼睛——好在眩暈感一下就過去了。他站直身子，拍拍赤西按在自己肩上的手。  
“好啦，沒事了。就是剛剛一下子起猛了……”  
“跟你說過多少次了，30多的人了，做動作要悠著點。”  
“是——赤西叔叔——”  
龜梨反手勾住赤西的脖子，在他臉上親了一下。  
“又想用這招蒙混過關？”  
赤西倒是一點不客氣，直接一手把住龜梨的下巴，一手下探，捏住在外面晾了半天的小小和。  
“唔——”  
“讓你光著屁股到處亂跑，啊？”  
“我……唔，哪，哪有……唔……”  
龜梨反手用力勾住赤西的脖子，下身的快感讓他落在男人臉上的親吻胡亂而急促。  
“唔……你，我……才洗完澡……唔……”  
“所以就可以光著屁股亂跑了嗎？”  
知道跟這動不動就胡攪蠻纏的男人多說無益，龜梨索性放鬆身子，勾住赤西脖子的那只手改去握他在底下亂摸的那只魔爪，帶領著替自己紓解欲望。光溜溜的屁股主動撅起，在男人的睡褲中央蹭啊蹭。  
同一個赤西，被同一個龜梨撩這麼多年，今天依然一撩便起——什麼興趣缺缺，審美疲勞，在他這裏壓根兒就不存在。  
“小和，這可是你自找的……”  
“找呀找呀找朋友，找到一個……”  
“啪！”  
“唔嘛！”  
好在龜梨被赤西一推倒在床上，就把臉埋進了蓬鬆松的枕頭裏，不然照他剛剛那麼一叫，估計那頭的兩個孩子都得被鬧醒。  
“唔——”  
赤西在龜梨的左邊臀瓣上咬了一口，隨即欺身壓了上去。  
“找什麼朋友？嗯？”  
“男，唔，男朋友……”  
龜梨悶著聲音回答，兩只爪子拼命往赤西身後背，忙著把他的睡褲往下拽。  
赤西故意把腿分開一下，不讓他幫自己脫褲子。他又在龜梨的右肩下方輕輕咬了一口。  
“一邊說要找男朋友，一邊又來扒老公褲子。”  
“唔唔……”  
龜梨把臉側過來，兩頰被枕頭悶得紅撲撲的。他嘖了一聲，似是嫌棄赤西的不解風情，兩只不安分的爪子繼續背到後面去扒男人的褲子。  
赤西壞笑著抓住他的手。  
“我需要一個解釋。”  
“少廢話！趕緊把我男朋友放出來！”  
赤西拉開龜梨的手，主動把褲子一褪到底，掛著空檔的欲望早已半挺，一見天日就開始耀武揚威。他伏下身子，一邊親吻龜梨的肩膀，一邊把他的手放回臉側，同自己十指相扣。  
“這個回答我給100分。”  
“給200分都是應該的，唔……”  
叼住龜梨那張吧嗒吧嗒的櫻桃小嘴，赤西吮著他的唇瓣，硬挺的欲望早已脹在龜梨的臀間，沿著臀縫上下磨蹭。  
“唔……我，我轉個身……”  
“好。”  
赤西又在龜梨唇上用力吮了一下，趁他翻轉過來面朝自己的時候，已經從床頭櫃的抽屜裏摸出套套戴上，準備好潤滑劑了。  
“唔……唔，涼……”  
“你剛剛光屁股的時候怎麼不覺得涼？”  
赤西伏下身子，推開龜梨的雙腿，往他那微微張闔的洞口抹潤滑劑。  
“真的涼嗎？看你腿上都起雞皮疙瘩了。”  
龜梨欠起身子，無奈手只能夠著赤西的發頂，只好在上面一通亂薅，以紓解自己難耐的欲望。  
“還不是……唔……還不是因為你剛剛把人家弄熱了……”  
赤西只覺自己仿佛七竅轟鳴火山爆發，下麵那話兒就跟藥下過頭了似的，再不出來就要炸了！他幾乎是咬牙切齒地，好不容易堅持把手上的潤滑劑全抹給了龜梨，這才提槍上陣，直沖那銷魂處去！  
“唔——哈啊……唔……”  
意識到自己叫得有些大聲了，龜梨把臉埋進赤西的肩窩，在那裏留下一串淺淺的牙印。  
赤西低頭，跟只大型犬似的，用臉蹭啊蹭的，把龜梨蹭得側過臉來，心滿意足地同他接吻。  
“嗯……唔唔——”  
赤西沿著龜梨微微撅起的上唇瓣，一路親過他的鼻樑，他的淚痣，他的眼角。親到他的耳廓時，還用尖牙在上面輕輕戳了一下。  
“每次孩子在家，小和你都刻意壓著聲音。這樣的你，反而更撩人……”  
龜梨被赤西的情話臊得滿臉通紅。他憤憤地將搭在男人腰上的手移下去，在他緊致的屁股上掐了一把。  
“嗚！”  
赤西反手抓住那只膽敢摸老鼠屁股的搗蛋手，扣在掌心懲罰似的去吻。龜梨的右手小拇指上，大約就是尾戒擋到的那個地方，有一圈淡紅的印子，很淡很淡，正好在小拇指上一圈。不湊近了看幾乎注意不到，但是赤西第一次親吻他的手指的時候，第一眼就注意到了。  
他還記得自己假裝吃味過，說龜梨那麼喜歡戴尾戒，肯定是怕自己發現他跟誰誰誰有一段小指上扯了紅線的前世孽緣。  
他甚至記得，自己無意間說出那句話時，龜梨臉上一閃而過的——  
和震驚。  
“你呀……”  
赤西在那處淡紅的印記上吻了一下。  
“偶爾也換換無名指嘛，不然你小拇指上的印子會越來越深的。”  
龜梨原本因為情欲而略顯迷離的雙眼倏地睜大，重新聚攏的目光透過跟前男人微笑的臉龐，竟如過電影一般，影影綽綽略過去許多場景。  
好一會兒，他才又恢復了剛剛的慵懶神情，抱緊了身上的男人。


	4. 抿血为盟契兄弟，定不负相思意

習武之人，即便前一晚翻雲覆雨徹夜不眠，等到了東方泛起魚肚白，也自然而然就醒了。  
“嗯……”  
習慣了在睜眼之前先去攬一下枕邊人的肩膀，可是一摸——  
“嗯？”  
一摸才驚覺懷裏竟然是空的，男人瞬間清醒，如臨大敵一般就要瞬間騰起——  
“我在。”  
男人緊緊抓住那只重新落回到自己掌心的手，仿佛尋回遺失的至寶一般，緊緊攥在手裏，還用臉頰湊過去蹭了蹭，以確認自己握住的不是幻象。  
阿幸將下頜枕在男人肩頭，沒被握住的那只手從後面摟了上來。  
男人這才注意到，他換上了兩人初遇時穿的那套裃——世人大多覺得，在茶屋裏討生活的色子，不過是為了滿足客人的眾道之樂，美豔不輸遊郭色女的少年玩物。然而男人知道，自己對阿幸一見鍾情，卻是因為初遇時，他身著這套華而不俗的正裝，眼中自然流露出的不輸武士的英氣。  
“怎麼穿上這身了？”  
男人扣住阿幸的手，低頭親吻那根束在右手小指上的紅線。阿幸收緊了雙臂，將男人圈得更緊了些。  
“外面下雪了，有些冷，便穿多了些。”  
男人在阿幸的手背上拍了拍，回頭給了他一個溫柔的親吻。  
“走吧，我送送你。”  
洛中即便到了數九寒冬也很少下雪，大概只有洛北一帶飄起鵝毛大雪的時候，才會裹挾著寒風下一會兒雨加雪。像今天這般，出門抬頭映入眼簾一片白茫茫，還真不多見。  
兩人時而並肩，時而一前一後，沿著鴨川慢慢走到了三條大橋。  
“明明昨天還只是覺得秋風起了有些涼……阿幸？”  
“嗯？哎！”  
走在前面的阿幸一回頭，臉上就被抹了一抹白。雪一碰到他的臉就化了，濕濕的冰冰的，凍得他不禁縮了縮腮幫子。  
“你……”  
“哈哈哈哈！來抓我呀！”  
男人繞過阿幸，還頑皮地在他左肩上拍了一下，才快步跑了出去。他特地跑遠了一些，回身站定了等阿幸追上來。他料想阿幸的正裝應當不如自己的方便，應該沒那麼容易追上自己。果然，只見阿幸兩手背在後面，邁著小步悠悠閑閑地朝自己走來。  
“阿，阿幸……哎喲！”  
就知道阿幸的微笑不懷好意——男人沒有防備，直接被阿幸背在後面藏在袖口裏的雪襲了個正著！脖子上猛地挨了一把將融不融的冰，凍得他一哆嗦，情不自禁地原地跳腳。  
“哎喲哎喲，冷！冷哎喲！”  
阿幸被他這副滑稽模樣逗樂了，寬大的袍袖掩著嘴，笑得眼睛彎成兩道月牙。那笑意，是到了眼角去往心裏的——男人最愛的便是他這副身處紅塵卻一塵不染的天真模樣。明明剛剛才被報復過，這會兒他已顧不得那許多，一把將阿幸拉入懷中。  
“哎……等，等一下……”  
阿幸趕忙將手縮進袖子裏，稍微捂熱了些才又伸出來回抱男人。  
“別又偷偷往我領口裏塞東西。”  
“我是那樣的，哎！”  
光天化日之下竟被男人在屁股上捏了一下，饒是色子的阿幸也不禁紅了臉，急忙推開男人四下張望，確定周遭沒人才暗暗松了一口氣。可下一瞬，男人的手又摸到他胸前來了。  
“這是什麼？剛才便硌著我了。”  
阿幸拍開男人的魔爪，從前襟的內袋裏將那硬物掏了出來——竟是一把匕首。  
男人一驚，還不及問話，唇上便沾了血腥味。  
“唔！”  
男人瞪大眼睛，看著阿幸笑眯眯地收回小拇指。他舔了舔微涼的唇，上面還留著一絲血腥味。  
“這樣你我也算結過血契，哎！”  
男人一把躲過阿幸準備收回懷裏的匕首，往自己的左手小指上用力一劃——他把匕首往腰間隨手一別，抓過阿幸劃破了的右手，先用那紅繩將自己的小指也纏住，將滴著血的傷口湊過去，同他的傷口親昵地碰了碰，才連著阿幸的手一起伸到他的唇邊，在那凍得冰涼的紅唇上輕輕滑過。  
“這樣才算是結契。”  
橋下的鴨川仿佛靜止的時光一般，流動得極其緩慢。兩人在橋上緊緊擁抱，深深親吻。不遠處，六角堂的鐘聲驚起鴿聲一片。男人將阿幸摟入懷中，在他耳邊低聲道：  
「あふ時は かたりつくすとおもへども 別れとなれば のこる言の葉」  
據說後來再沒人在河原町一帶見過阿幸，聽說是脫了色子籍，自謀生路去了。  
再後來，有從洛東去江戶跑生意的商家，說是在高輪的泉嶽寺偶遇一位形似阿幸的俊美男子。他著裝清雅樸素，一絲不苟地替長眠寺中的赤穗浪人清掃墓碑，灑水供花。  
據說有在冬季前去祭祀的人，見到過他在傳說中的主稅梅旁，倚着树干念佛。他左手執經卷，右手撥念珠，面容平靜。  
那右手缺了一節小指。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 118特別節目

“和也。”  
兩人廝混到一起十多年，龜梨難得聽見赤西這樣叫自己——直覺是有什麼重要事情要商量，龜梨放下了手上的事情，正色道：  
“我在。”  
即便近在眼前，兩人也總是用這樣的方式回應，仿佛只要聽到“我在”這兩個字，不管前方多少艱難險阻，都能安下心來。  
赤西走到龜梨跟前，蹲下身子與坐著的他視線持平。龜梨平靜地看著眼前的男人，感受他帶著薄繭的指腹從自己的顴骨上輕輕撫過。  
“怎麼，我的魚尾紋變明顯了？”  
“噗。”  
赤西笑場，曲起食指刮了刮龜梨的鼻樑。  
“比起魚尾紋，你晚上睡覺別再哭了才是。你看，眼睛都腫了……”  
赤西揉了揉龜梨的頭髮，把人摟過來，讓他的額頭靠在自己的左肩上。  
“是做噩夢了嗎？經常半夜睡著睡著突然開始哭……”  
“對不起。”  
龜梨側過臉，鼻尖蹭了蹭赤西的頸側。赤西的大手輕輕按在他的後腦勺上，一下一下順著他的頭髮。  
“我倆可是扯過證的。有什麼事情可不許憋著，要說給我聽，知道不？”  
“嗯。”  
龜梨輕聲應道，臉上微微泛起紅暈。他握住赤西的手，把它從頭上摘下來，臉頰在手背上蹭了蹭。  
“放心吧，我沒事。天氣幹，估計睡覺前水喝多了，生理性淚水。”  
“哦？生理性淚水？”  
赤西邪佞一笑，另一只手順著龜梨的膝蓋就摸了上去。  
“我還以為只有高潮那會兒才能看到小和的生，生……”  
後面的話說不下去了——剛剛那只被龜梨用臉蹭過的手，現正被他抓著，一根一根地沿著指尖親過去。

“龜梨和也同學……”  
赤西的眼神暗了又暗。龜梨睜著一雙無辜的大眼睛，親完赤西的手指，又把他的修長手指當棒棒糖吮。  
男人忍無可忍，起身把龜梨直接舉離椅子，用他常抱著小兒子舉高高的動作，把龜梨舉到了床上。  
“哎喲！”  
龜梨仰面倒進床鋪，張開雙臂擁抱撲向自己的男人。  
“小和你這是要把我的爪子一根根啃透嗎？都這麼饑渴了，直接開口跟老公說不就好了？”  
龜梨咂舌，對赤西的問題嗤之以鼻。他抓過赤西剛剛沒有被自己啃過的那只手，掰直食指，按到唇上，微微探出一點舌尖輕輕碰那修剪整齊的指甲。  
“我不過是在調……唔……唔唔……”  
後面的話沒法繼續，因為男人直接翹開龜梨那兩片吧嗒吧嗒的紅唇，攻進去挑起他的舌頭追逐纏綿。  
“唔……唔唔……唔……”  
津液不受控制地從嘴角淌了下來，赤西把龜梨的嘴唇吮得咂咂直響，直到紅得都有些腫了才肯放開，在他的鼻尖上親昵地啃了一下。  
“這才叫調情，學著點。”  
“是……赤西先~生~”  
嘟著紅唇故意將尾音翹起，龜梨滿意地看到男人的眸色一暗再暗，終是化成兩團熊熊欲焰！  
赤西用力在床上捶了一下，震得龜梨都跟著彈了一下——緊接著，龜梨被用力翻了過來，因為太過突然顴骨還在枕頭上撞了一下。他發出小獸一般的輕呼：  
“嗚，痛……”  
“哪里？”  
赤西急忙欺身過來，捧著龜梨扭朝自己的臉左查右看。  
“哪里痛痛？給你吹吹，痛痛飛飛。”  
赤西呼出的熱氣吹在龜梨臉上，搔得他睫毛翻飛拼命眨眼。  
“啊哈哈哈哈，別吹了，癢，癢，哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“哦？剛剛還說痛現在就癢了？我看看，哪里癢？嗯，哪里癢？”  
“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
龜梨不甘示弱發起反擊——赤西身上多少癢點痛點，可能赤西本人還沒他清楚，所以他一撓一個准，不一會兒就撓得男人拼命求饒，東倒西歪地被反制在下。  
“哈哈哈哈，救命，哈哈哈哈，小和，小和我輸了……哈哈哈哈，放過我，放過我吧哈哈哈哈……”  
“哼哼，這個時候知道叫‘小和’知道求饒了？赤西先~生~”  
沒想到龜梨入戲還挺深，赤西趕緊配合地收了被撓出來的生理性淚水，咳嗽兩聲重振威嚴。  
“你不也沒表現出對我這個老師應有的尊重嗎？龜梨同~學~”  
“呵呵。”  
龜梨嘴角微揚，笑得挑釁。他揪住赤西的衣領，伏下身子，挑眉問道：  
“是老師您先被教導主任訓誡，害我也莫名其妙被連累，聽那老頭逼逼了兩個鐘頭，耳朵都要起繭子了。”  
“那你說……”  
赤西夾住龜梨的腿，抱住他在床上滾了一圈，重新奪回上位，順手將龜梨的褲子一扒到底。  
“嗚……”  
“班上的學生未婚生子，我這個班主任難道不無辜嗎？”  
“你無辜個p——啊……”  
沾了潤滑的食指刺進後穴，雖不及中指的長度，卻能更靈活地挑起近處的敏感。龜梨竭力忍住拼命外溢的呻吟，腦袋還要從被欲望控制的失神中分出一點清明來，思考怎麼接下赤西的話。  
赤西壓到龜梨背上，一邊往後穴裏加進中指，一邊對著他小巧的耳垂吹氣。  
“不知從哪里聽說……龜梨同學已經是兩個孩子的父親了……”  
“你！唔——”  
後穴的手指忽然抽離，換成了隔著橡膠依然能感受到滾燙熱度的欲望。然而那東西偏又不一鼓作氣搗進來，只探了個頭堵在洞口，害得龜梨是又脹又空虛，好不難受。  
“你……唔……你，你先進來……唔……”  
“你先回答我的問題。”  
赤西作勢要往外抽——  
“不要……”  
龜梨胡亂地把手背到後面，在他的大腿側又抓又拍，不讓赤西抽出分身。  
“進來……老師，進，進到裏面來……我難受哦——”  
內壁如願以償地被燒火棍填滿燙傷，龜梨一個爽得頭皮發麻，仰頭發出滿足的長歎。他扭過頭，同即時湊上來的赤西接了一個火熱的吻。  
“唔……唔唔……”  
“那個未婚生子的壞學生，就是你吧？龜梨同學……”  
龜梨不但沒有否認，反而板起被欲望沖紅的臉，認真地反問男人：  
“如果我是壞學生……那赤西先生，你就是壞老師……”  
“哦？”  
這個即興發揮好像難度陡增耶！赤西頓了一下，思考著該怎麼接下去。  
龜梨抓住赤西的衣領，將他拉得離自己更近一些。  
“老師……你忘了嗎？你也是孩子的父親啊！”  
“我……”  
見赤西面露猶豫，龜梨揪著衣領的力道不自覺地加大，眼角也沾上了些許濕潤。  
“我們說好的，老師……第一個要女孩子，第二個要男孩子，我們一家四口……就算一輩子不能公開，也要一直在一起……”  
“我，我……”  
“老師……”  
委屈的淚珠不受控制地滾了出來，赤西靈光一閃，覺得自己可能忽然明白了龜梨半夜哭泣的原因。他握住龜梨抓著自己衣領的手，用自己掌心的溫度小心翼翼地包住。  
“我沒忘，我沒忘……”  
輕聲的回應和溫柔的親吻彷如令人安心的承諾，龜梨漸漸收了哭聲，紅著小兔子一般的大眼睛，蹭了蹭赤西同自己相握的手。  
“我可以忍，可以等，但是你不可以忘。還有，你還說等孩子大一點，要帶著一起去京都看紅葉……”  
“我不會忘的。這輩子都不會忘的。”  
像是要再次做出保證一般，赤西給了龜梨一記綿長的深吻。待到兩人分開，龜梨已完全收了眼淚，恢復到了最初的魅惑模樣。  
“所以老師……”  
？？？原來劇情還在走著的嗎？？？  
赤西覺得自己當真是離開鏡頭太久了，龜梨那收放自如的演技實在是讓他佩服之餘，又有那麼一點點小彆扭。  
什麼人生如戲，全靠演技……  
當然，接下來龜梨的表現，他堅信絕對是戲假情真的——  
“可以動了嗎？人家那裏還難受著呢……”，  
龜梨糯著嗓音，眼睛還朝下麵兩人將連不連的地方瞟了一眼——然後光著的左邊屁股上就挨了一巴掌。  
“啪！”  
“啊！唔……唔——”  
赤西擒住龜梨的雙手，伏下身子，慢慢地將欲望再次整根挺入，埋進那令人銷魂的洞穴之中。  
“還說不是壞學生？嗯？”  
“唔……啊……”  
“接下來，就讓我這個壞老師來好~好~滿足你吧……”  
“來呀——啊……”  
屋裡的放浪呻吟透過門縫洩了出去，昏暗的客廳裡，圓滾滾的小男孩踩著卟嘰卟嘰的腳步，撒丫子往姐姐房間跑。  
“阿姐……姐……カカ……京都……”


	6. 我以我血溅佛殿，等我来世共婵娟

雖說赤西端著一副“我們有必要好好談談”的姿態，準備就最近總是半夜哭泣向龜梨問個清楚，然而兩人總是因為這樣那樣不可描述的原因耽誤了正事，而且……  
赤西其實也有些底氣不足，因為他也感覺自己最近有些奇怪，特別是歌單滾過龜梨的《1582》或者對著那張屏保發呆之後，就特別容易做關於信長的夢——雖然大多數夢境也是信長和蘭丸這樣那樣又那樣這樣……  
“要不換個屏保，或者把《1582》移出歌單？”  
可是憑什麼？他們一家四口日子過得好好的，他愛著龜梨，龜梨愛著他，招誰惹誰打擾誰了嗎？更何況那些夢境，無論畫面如何纏綿悱惻，都透著一股悲情——  
就像是，從一開始就註定了的BE……  
“放屁！我們才不一樣！”  
當天晚上，赤西是被熱醒的——不光是出汗那種熱，皮膚上還有明顯的灼燒感……  
“主公！”  
蘭丸用力拉開緊閉的房門，看到主公一個人坐在空蕩蕩的屋裏。  
“主公……”  
蘭丸又喚了一聲。男人慢慢扭過頭，露出了原本藏在陰暗處的血紅的肩膀——蘭丸瞬間睜大眼睛，幾乎是撲到了男人跟前！他扯下自己的白色袍袖，褪下男人受傷的半邊衣袖，小心翼翼地替他包紮傷口。  
“阿成……”  
蘭丸手上的動作頓了一下——他很快就調整過來，專心替男人包紮。他垂著眼簾，長長的睫毛自以為掩去了驚慌和悲傷。然而這個14歲起便將他收到了身邊，可以說看著他長大的男人，那些翻湧眼底的情緒又怎麼可能騙得過？  
男人抬起沒受傷的手臂，拇指指腹在蘭丸的臉上輕輕摩挲。蘭丸替他包紮好傷口，保持著跪坐的姿勢，弓著背抬頭看男人。他眼底的光影一再翻湧，終於只說了三個字：  
“是明智。”  
男人大概早就猜到了答案，平靜地點了點頭。他像蘭丸還小的時候那樣，親昵地捏了一下他的臉蛋。  
“出去之後，讓秀吉接下擔子。他……我信得過。”  
蘭丸沉默片刻，輕聲應了“是”。外面越來越吵，近處打鬥的聲音越來越明顯。蘭丸起身，提槍往外走，走到門邊的時候回頭看了一眼——男人依然端坐在那裏，看著他的面容平靜而溫柔，像極了情事，的酣暢淋漓過去之後，呼吸緩和下來的那個瞬間。  
“等我。”  
男人眼中微露詫異——這還是一向溫順乖巧的蘭丸第一次敢對自己如此不恭敬。  
紙糊的拉門拉開又合上，屋裏的男人平靜地看著那扇門。在屋裏靜靜坐了一會兒，他站起身，拿過佛龕旁的燭臺，將它傾倒在那幅自己最愛的掛壁上。  
“什麼信長公，什麼六天王，叫來就是要吾上天快一些罷了……倒是可憐了阿成，希望下一世，同他再無……”  
拉門“唰啦”一聲打開，男人聽到一輕一重不均勻的腳步聲在向自己靠近——不等他回頭，瞬間的刺痛已奪走了男人的自言自語！  
他低頭，看著左胸前突出來的一截鋒利的血紅。  
“我說過的吧，等我。”  
聽到熟悉的聲音，男人臉上忽然露出了笑容。然而，當他把手背到身後，想要親昵地拍拍蘭丸的腿時，他的笑容僵住了——他的掌心滿是粘稠，觸不到布料以外的東西。  
木制的傢俱燃燒得很快，屋裏的溫度升高，熱得他眼前發黑，呼吸困難，雙腿支撐不住身體，跌坐在地上。  
身後的人體貼地將他的身子扶正，用力折斷還露在外面的槍桿——  
“唔——”  
男人感覺胸口又有一股熱流湧出。他悶哼一聲，視線開始模糊。  
火勢蔓延得厲害，頭頂上已經有燒斷的木條往下掉，四周圍熱浪侵蝕，劈裏啪啦直響。蘭丸用沾滿血污的袍袖擋住砸向主公的火星，另一只手緊握折斷的槍桿，艱難地支撐著身子，來到男人跟前。  
男人的氣息已經很虛弱了，但他努力伸出顫抖的手，抓住蘭丸那截血紅的空褲管。  
“吾說……要阿成……走……”  
蘭丸沒有回答。他丟掉手裏的支撐，跌坐到男人身上。他用僅剩的一條腿，艱難地勾住男人的腰。十四歲便跟了這個男人，男人教他習武，教他讀文，教他議政——他敬重這個男人，仰慕這個男人，愛戀這個男人。他是他的近侍，他的家臣，也許後世只記得他是他的男寵……他愛得小心翼翼，如履薄冰，到頭來，卻是彌留之際，才敢放肆一回，主動摟住男人的脖子，主動將胸膛刺進那截從男人胸口突出來的尖刃，主動親吻男人已沒了血色的唇。  
“我說過的，等我。”


	7. 冬至天寒，親愛床暖

“嗚……不要，不要親……嗚……”  
龜梨騎跨在赤西身上，一只手被赤西抓著，小雞啄米一般，一根一根手指順著親過去。另一只手背到身後，好不容易握住了赤西那根一直挨著自己後穴耀武揚威的燒火棍，還險些被那灼熱燙到手。  
“小和不是最喜歡親親的嗎？嗯？”  
“你，嗚……你親得人家分心……嗯，唔——”  
好不容易將那燒火棍全部吞了進去，龜梨仰著脖子，張著嘴無聲呻吟。赤西拉過龜梨另一只剛剛沒被親到的手，按在他自己挺起的欲望上。  
“嗚……不要……太，太羞了……”  
“我幫你就不羞了？”  
赤西笑著放開手，隨意擱到腿邊的床鋪上。龜梨膝下的那塊床單早已被他的膝蓋蹭成了鹹菜。赤西欠起身子，伸長手臂去摸龜梨的膝蓋。  
“你看你，膝蓋都紅了。等會兒又要說破皮了。”  
“嗚……”  
龜梨身體前傾，幾乎以撲進男人懷裏的姿勢，抓住赤西的肩膀不讓他躺下去。  
“不，不關你事……嗚，快點動，嗚……幫我，幫我動……嗚……”  
赤西挑起右邊眉毛。  
“剛才又是小和你說這次要完全主導的，怎麼才剛進去就要放棄主導權了？”  
“那，那是因為……你每次都在裏面橫衝直撞……嗚嗚……”  
以撲倒的這個姿勢對抗地心引力，實在有些難為兩人。赤西摟住龜梨的肩膀，兩人倒進床鋪的瞬間，赤西的欲望不知又戳到了龜梨體內的哪個敏感點，惹得他腰都塌了下去。  
“唔……”  
赤西卻擺出一副抱歉的表情。  
“sorry啊小和，又不小心橫衝直撞了。我這就……”  
“你這就動！快動！主動！”  
龜梨耍賴，乾脆一頭栽進赤西懷裏，側臉在男人胸口蹭啊蹭——從赤西的角度看過去，就見兩瓣白花花的屁股撅在那裏，晃啊晃的誘人犯罪。  
他深吸一口氣——  
“赤西和也同學，這可是你自找的。”  
不再給龜梨反悔的機會，赤西摟住龜梨的背，反身將他壓到身下。  
“哈啊……”  
龜梨陷進鬆軟的枕頭裏，發出一聲滿足的歎息。  
“片片果然都是騙人……唔……全程主動會累死，唔，啊……”  
“人家拍片都是一段一段拼起來的好嗎？又不是直播。”  
“你，唔，你又知道……唔唔，不要老是弄那裏，啊啊……”  
“不是你嫌我橫衝直撞嗎？”  
“那，那你也不要……啊啊……你老是弄那裏，啊，我，我很快就，啊——”  
赤西撐起身子，擺出一副平板支撐的姿勢，滾燙的欲望抵在龜梨體內最敏感的那點上，保持不動。  
“好了，我不動了。”  
然而這樣卻讓龜梨更加難受——敏感點被壓住，快感讓他整個人都陷入極致的麻痹之中。再加上赤西雖然不動，可他難免會扭一扭身子，這一扭一蹭，原本就爽到發麻的快感變本加厲地向他襲來，砸得他神志不清，只能呻吟求饒。  
“啊——誰，誰准你，啊——快點動啊——啊——バカ啊——”  
“嘖，小和你可真難伺候，一會兒這樣一會兒那樣的。”  
“有本事你就出……啊啊——啊——”  
“出手是吧？沒問題！”  
仁總一出手，呻吟滿屋走。兩人好一場你嗯我啊的鏖戰，待那硝煙散盡，赤西打掃完浴室，看完兩只小傢伙回屋，龜梨已經趴在床上睡著了。  
赤西放輕腳步，走到床邊替龜梨拉好被子，才又繞到另一邊，輕輕掀開被子鑽進去。  
“唔……”  
龜梨發出一聲輕哼，左手臂從剛蓋好的被子裏鑽出來，拍到了赤西的被窩上。他抓住被窩，小蛇一般扭啊扭，蹭到了赤西身邊，挨著手臂靠了上去。  
“パパ尼西辛苦了。”  
“抱歉，吵醒カカ纳西了。”  
赤西俯身，在龜梨露出的左肩上親了一下。  
“快蓋好，別貪涼。”  
龜梨拱啊拱，整個人鑽進赤西懷裏。  
“幹嘛？”  
赤西摟住龜梨的背，拉好被子將兩人兜頭蓋住。黑黢黢的被窩裏，兩人溫熱的呼吸交纏在一起，龜梨感覺時光仿佛倒退回了剛剛開始交往那會兒似的。  
“這樣就不冷啦！Fufu……還記得修學旅行的時候，晚上睡大通鋪，你把頭蒙在被窩裏，鑽過來偷親我。”  
“哈，小和你居然還記得……”  
“當然咯！”  
龜梨揚起驕傲的下巴，在男人胸前蹭了蹭。  
“我們認識以來的每件事我都記得。哪像你這個大バカ……”  
赤西一下一下地順著龜梨的頭髮，卻是沒有同他打趣的意思。  
“那……假如有上輩子，你還記得上輩子的事嗎？”  
“嗯？”  
龜梨抬頭，不明所以地看著赤西。赤西寵溺地在他的鼻樑上輕輕刮了一下。  
“沒事了，快點睡吧！”  
說著就要低頭去親龜梨的額頭——龜梨偏頭躲開了。他撐起身子，將枕頭堆到床頭，靠了上去。  
“小心著涼。”  
赤西掀開被子，準備下床去拿睡袍給龜梨披上。龜梨一把抓住了他的手腕。  
“你剛剛說上輩子……”  
“沒事，小和，我說著玩的。”  
龜梨加重了手上的力道，按住赤西不讓他下床。  
“如果我說，記得呢？”  
赤西鑽回被窩，在床頭靠好，兩只手乖乖搭在鬆軟的被褥上。龜梨自然而然地往他的肩上靠去。  
“有段時間，你不是說我半夜經常哭嗎？”  
“那哪是‘有段’時間啊？明明就是‘這段’時間！”  
赤西扭過身子，正對著龜梨。龜梨的腦袋一下子沒了依靠，差點磕到下巴。  
“我問你是不是工作上的事你又不說，是要嚇死……嗯？難道你是因為夢到了……”  
這下，龜梨也坐直了身子。他疑惑地看著赤西。  
“你怎麼知道……”  
赤西抓了抓頭髮。  
“那啥，我最近也時不時做奇怪的夢，而且還是在看完你的《1582》之後……”  
赤西說著，還不好意思地搔了搔臉。不過他很快又擺出一副驕傲的小學生模樣。  
“不過我可不像雙魚座，動不動就哭鼻子。”  
果不其然，龜梨面無表情地翻了他一記白眼，拉過被子翻身躺下。  
“我算是知道你跟阿亮那個未成年合同是怎麼過審的了。”  
“什麼什麼？”  
赤西趕緊狗腿地湊上去，緊挨著龜梨躺下。他的手剛攬上龜梨的肩膀，就被無情地彈了一下。  
“拿開你的巨鉗。”  
“嘿嘿。”  
赤西皮糙肉厚不受影響，將龜梨摟得更緊，還惡劣地往前拱了拱。  
“我不但有巨鉗，還有巨根哦！”  
“……滾……”  
龜梨嫌棄地抖動肩膀，企圖把赤西那只扒不開的魔爪抖下去。  
“小~和~”  
赤西的聲音黏黏膩膩，聽得龜梨背上泛起陣陣雞皮疙瘩。  
“好好說話。”  
赤西嘿嘿笑著，把龜梨整個摟進懷裏。  
“話說你最近有假沒？”  
“幹嘛？你又想逃家長會？”  
“我是那麼不負責任的父親嗎？”  
赤西急急為自己辯護。  
“上次你不是說要帶孩子們去京都的嘛！就想說你什麼時候有假，我們來策劃一下家庭旅……”  
“才不要跟你一起去咧。”  
“誒？！”  
即便龜梨的語氣帶著調皮，赤西也聽得整個人都不好了。  
“不是小和，家庭旅行哪有分開走的，再說你一個人兩個崽崽也帶不過來啊！我……”  
赤西絞盡腦汁地想要曉之以情動之以理。龜梨翻身面朝他，只用食指在他吧啦吧啦一開一闔的唇上點了一下，他就立馬安靜了。  
龜梨微笑，欠身輕咬赤西的耳垂。  
“唔……”  
“你就沒有想過，和我來一場命中註定的重逢嗎？”


	8. 山川异域，各溯来时路

“總而言之，カカ把你丟給了我，自己帶著阿姐去京都了。”

赤西胸前的嬰兒袋裏兜著小王子，戴著幾乎能遮掉半張臉的大墨鏡，迷茫地站在京都站的中央出口。

“パ——怕！”

“我也怕……”

赤西托了托兒子的圓屁股。

“這是要，擠公交嗎？”

跟澀穀那有200多個出口的宇宙級謎の車站比起來，京都站的構造當真算不得複雜。只是，估計上中學之後就再沒搭過公交的赤西，看到公交月臺前密密麻麻的長龍，不可避免地頭皮一陣發麻。

“BB，你阿姐有沒有偷偷給你發信息透露行程啊？”

“咪啊！”

小男孩伸出肉乎乎的手掌，張開五指，“啪”的一下糊在了爸爸臉上。

“Go！”

“Go where？”

這個崽崽不行，一點都沒有遺傳到自己賣萌套話的情報工作能力——雖然這些年來，Theia也深得她家カカ真傳，愈發鬼精靈不好對付了。赤西抓了抓頭髮，藏在寬大墨鏡後面的一雙眼睛四處張望——

“兒砸！為父找到地鐵了！”

本著能少擠一回公交是一回的原則，赤西推了推墨鏡，托穩掛在胸前的兒子，掉頭鑽地擠地鐵去了。

京都人口最密集的地方，比京都站更甚的，大概就是四條一帶了。雖然這裏也是地鐵和阪急的換乘站，但商業步行街的存在，加上京都五花街中4條都在這一帶，祇園的優雅漫步，河原町的shopping mall，街頭明處的百年老店，巷尾暗道的煙花茶屋，無一不吸引著國內海外的遊客慕名而來。原本按照赤西的性格，比起人頭湧湧的downtown，他更傾向於選一個清靜的郊區民宿，舒舒服服地度假——就算被人認出來了也激不起多大水花。然而這一次，他卻選中了人流聚集地之一的新京極，入口附近的一家酒店。

“カカ，我們住進阪井座了！想カカ！要抱抱！”

把兒子往酒店的雙人床上一放，赤西甚至連背帶都沒卸，就先抓著手機給龜梨發了一條嬌氣滿滿的讯息。

那邊倒是回得很快，不過沒有文字，只有一張神社的照片。

“老天，京都滿大街都是神社，我哪知道……誒？有定位！”

赤西再次被自己的聰慧機智感動，樂顛顛地一屁股坐進柔軟的床鋪，直接把蜷成一團準備打呼的兒子給顛醒了。

“嗚哦！”

“崽崽。”

赤西豪放地將兒子直接提到自己大腿上抱住。他滑開手機螢幕，點開跟龜梨的聊天介面，將那定位的地址指給兒子看。

“カカ發了消息過來，他們現在在大石神社。”

“大——屎屎——”

“是大——石——”

赤西正要伸手去捏兒子的肉臉以示正聽，突然眼前一晃，竟呼啦啦一下子閃過好多場景——

“官人……”

“阿幸再叫官人，我可就真的要生氣了。”

“那叫……阿金，可以嗎？”

“當然，這個名字只有你能叫。”

……

“外面下雪了，你穿這麼少，小心著涼，趕緊回去吧！”

“沒事，這也沒多遠。下次你想1我送都沒機會了。”

……

“下輩子我還要跟阿幸在一起。”

“バカ！下輩子你哪里還認得我？”

“怎麼會不認得？你看，我們兩個的小拇指上牽著紅線呢，下輩子肯定還能找到的。”

……

走馬燈一般的場景裏，自己都穿著在《47浪人》裏扮演大石主稅時的戲服。而那個同自己親密無間的“阿幸”，分明就是元祿時代版的龜梨！

等他眼前再度恢復清明，就見line上龜梨回過來了一張配文照片：

我沿著你的來時路，回起點找你。

“粑——比！”

被兒子肉肉的小爪糊了臉，赤西才發覺自己的臉居然被眼淚打濕了。他好像忽然明白了——在龜梨的夢裏，自己是電影裏的大石主稅，而他就是主稅與子成說的相山幸之助。那麼是不是自己給龜梨發信長公相關的東西，他也會想起些什麼呢？

“粑比在呢！”

小男孩用手指沾掉爸爸臉上的眼淚，放到嘴裏嘬了嘬。

“唔……鹹鹹……不好呲……”

被兒子擰到一塊兒去的眉毛逗樂了，赤西輕輕捏了一下他的圓鼻頭，讓他在自己腿上站穩。

“累不累？不累的話粑比帶你去河原町逛街吃好吃的，好不好？”

“哦！”

小男孩扶著爸爸的肩膀，用力跺了兩下腳。赤西笑著在兒子的肉腮幫子上吧唧了一口。

“你和姐姐，就是粑比的寶貝！”

“那カカ咧？”

“他呀！”

赤西笑眯眯道：

“カカ是粑比的摯愛。”


	9. 時過境遷，仍在心間

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 趕在223發文！カカ生日快樂！

“カカ。”  
坐在座位上邊玩手機邊等車的Theia拉了拉龜梨的衣擺，把手機遞給他。  
“パパ給你發消息了。”  
“哦？”  
龜梨彎下身子接過手機，在女兒的鼻樑上輕輕刮了一下。  
“我還以為Theia會幫我看呢！”  
小女孩哼了一聲，把搭在腦袋後面的兩條辮子挽到前面來。  
“老師說了，再親近的人，個人隱私也是很重要的。”再說了，我吃你們倆的狗糧都吃撐了，求放過！  
“Theia說得對。謝謝Theia！”  
龜梨笑著摸了摸女兒的頭。  
“讓我看看パパ發了什麼哦！”  
小女孩先把腦袋扭到一邊，拒絕狗糧的意思十分明顯。龜梨笑著把手機螢幕主動遞到她面前，她還嫌棄地往後縮了縮。  
“真的不要看嗎？底迪在阪井座吃多納圈哦！”  
“我看看⊙∀⊙”  
“剛剛讓你看你又不看？”  
龜梨故意把手機拿遠了些——Theia趕緊眨起她那水汪汪的大眼睛，兩手拽住龜梨的衣擺，一邊扭一邊撒嬌：  
“就知道カカ最疼Theia了！カカ最帥最好看了！”  
“就你任性。”  
龜梨蹲下身子，在女兒頭上一通揉，又看了看左右，快速拉下口罩，在她臉上親了一下。  
“カカ，阪井座是什麼地方呀？”  
“阪井座啊，很久很久以前是表演歌舞伎的地方……”  
“歌舞伎……啊，就是瀧papa演的那個！”  
“Theia聰明！”  
“嘿嘿。然後咧然後咧？”  
“然後啊，後來大家比起歌舞伎，更喜歡看電影，原來的舞臺就搬到祇園那邊去，阪井座就改成電影院啦！再後來，大家都像現在這樣，在家也能看電視，上網也能看電影，那個電影院就越來越老越來越舊了……”  
“嗚嗚……好可憐啊……”  
地鐵進站的轟鳴聲掩去了小女孩的嗚咽，龜梨拍拍她示意該準備上車了。  
“小心腳腳。”  
“嗯。”  
小女孩緊緊牽著龜梨的手，低頭跟著進了地鐵。龜梨把她拉到角落，讓她扶好把手。  
“沒事的，Theia，沒事的。”  
沒想到小孩子居然會被一個電影院的興衰帶跑了情緒，龜梨覺得Theia實在是一只善良可愛的小天使。他蹲下身子，溫柔地摸了摸她的臉。  
“害Theia難過了，sorry哦。カカ剛剛沒說完呢，電影院老了舊了，我們就要去修啊對不對？所以後來就把那裏圍起來裝修啦！只不過大家也都意識到現在比較少人去電影院看電影的問題，所以重新裝修之後，就變成了パパ和底迪他們住的酒店咯！”  
褲兜裏傳來“嗞~嗞~”的震動聲，龜梨拍了拍女兒的肩膀，起身去掏手機。  
是赤西發來的照片——照片裏，小男孩站在店門口的大螢幕前，一手拿著多納圈，嘴角沾了點雪白的糖霜，一手指著螢幕上面展示的黑白照片。小男孩的背後，一根方正的石柱上刻著“阪井座”三個蒼勁有力的大字，旁邊還豎著一塊介紹阪井座歷史的木牌。  
緊接著照片發過來的，是赤西在歌詞以外難得一見的抒情文字：  
時過境遷，仍在心間。  
“カカ……”  
Theia拽了拽龜梨的衣服。龜梨蹲下來，她湊到龜梨耳邊輕聲問：  
“カカ，パパ給你發了什麼呀？狗糧嗎？”  
孩子，你這問題可問得太有水準了！  
好在地鐵提示下一站即將到達二條城，不然龜梨還真不知該怎麼回答女兒——現在的孩子，可太不好糊弄了！  
“據說到了京都，二條城和金閣寺是必去的景點呢！Theia第一次來京都，カカ帶你去看看德川家的……”  
“啊，我知道。就是那個把信長、光秀還有秀吉都耗死，然後自己當了老大的那個德川爺！”  
“噗。Theia你這麼講也好像沒錯，不過是誰告訴你的？”  
“啵唧叔叔啊！他最近不是在演那個麒麟嗎？Theia有在看哦！”  
“小東西。”  
龜梨摸了摸小女孩的頭。  
“寫完作業才可以看，知道沒？”  
“放心啦カカ，更新辣——麼慢！可能等它播完Theia都要小學畢業了。”  
“皮吧你幾……”  
突然一陣眩暈感襲來，龜梨下意識地抓緊Theia的手。他穩住身形閉上眼睛，眼前忽然跑過一幕幕黑白影像——  
“門好像沒關好，你去看看？”  
“蘭丸你在找什麼？”  
“主公剪下的指甲，好像落了一片。我確認一下。”  
“吾要阿成同寢……”  
“吾說……要阿成……走……”  
從跟著主公上洛，主公教自己識文習武，到照顧主公生活起居，跟隨主公處理政務，到那場終於讓兩人緊緊相擁再無阻隔的熊熊大火……  
“カカ？”  
手心被輕輕撓了一下，龜梨重新睜開眼睛，發現女兒正一臉擔憂地看著自己。  
“カカ你還好嗎？”  
“我沒事。”  
然後便是褲兜裏傳出的震動感。龜梨掏出手機，朝Theia做了個嘴型：パパ。  
“喂？”  
“小和你沒事吧？”  
有點不明白赤西為什麼突然劈頭蓋臉來了這麼一句，龜梨停頓了片刻，才緩緩回答：  
“沒啊。你怎麼了嗎？”  
電話那頭聽上去像是松了一口氣，龜梨聽著男人低沉的嗓音，這才幾天不見，竟突然就有些想念了。  
赤西在那頭輕聲說：  
“沒事就好。那個……我們在本能寺，想說……”  
所以剛剛突然而來的走馬燈式的回憶，是由身處本能寺的赤西觸發的嗎？  
“故意暴露行蹤，犯規哦！”  
龜梨笑著掛斷電話，牽起Theia的手，往地鐵站外走。  
“走，カカ帶你去二條城附近吃好吃的。”  
“走走走。”


	10. 寻寻觅觅三生幸，年年岁岁一四七

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 四年只有一次的日子里，我来完文啦！

龜梨領著女兒轉完二條城，兩人又坐著地鐵，晃晃悠悠地到了禦所這頭。  
“カカ，我們這是要去哪里？禦所的正門好像在那邊……”  
“放心，不會拐跑你的。カカ帶你去一個小眾景點，那裏的鎌餅很有名很好吃的哦！”  
“哦哦哦！”  
雖然才在二條那頭吃了一圈，一聽說這邊還有好吃的，Theia感覺自己圓圓的小肚子又開始往下癟了。  
“沒事沒事，如果是カカ的話，請儘管拐。”  
“小バカ！”  
龜梨停下腳步，忍不住賞了女兒一記溫柔的爆栗。  
“壞蜀黍最喜歡聽你們這些小可愛這樣說了。在外面可不許隨便跟別人亂跑，聽到沒？”  
“聽到啦聽到啦！”  
Theia跟只小樹熊似的，抱著龜梨的手臂晃啊晃。  
“只允許カカ拐，パパ都不行。好啦好啦，カカ我們快點去吃鎌餅啦！”  
小女孩拽著龜梨的手臂，仿佛一頭拉車的小水牛，用力拽著龜梨往前走。  
“你知道那家店在哪里嗎？”  
“肯定在前面啦，快點，カカ！要相信我們女人的直覺！”  
“噗噗。”  
平時出外景基本都是為了工作，走到哪里都有長槍短炮，一下子就被認出來了。難得討來了這般閒暇時光，就像一對普通父女一樣，跟女兒兩個人在街上逛著，龜梨不由得希望時間可以走慢一點，再慢一點。  
兩人有說有笑地走了大約10分鐘，差不多走到出町柳商店街這邊，看到了巷子裏掛起的店招牌。  
“是那個吧カカ？大黑屋！”  
Theia興奮地跑向那家大黑屋，在門口踮著腳張望了半天，往前看了看，又回頭看走近的龜梨。  
“カカ你看，那裏有個阿彌陀寺，門口還立了石碑，上面寫了什麼呀？”  
“小朋友，那是織田信長公本廟哦。”  
從店裏走出來一位面容和善的戴著頭巾的阿姨，笑眯眯地看著Theia。龜梨禮貌地朝阿姨點點頭，蹲下身子與女兒視線齊平。  
“カカ準備去那阿彌陀寺看看。Theia呢？”  
“當然跟カカ一起啊！”  
“但是進去不能吃東西哦！你要現在吃還是出來再吃？”  
“嗯……”  
小女孩看看龜梨，又看看店家阿姨，顯然被兩頭的溫柔笑容弄得有些難以抉擇了。  
“那個……我們等會兒可以從這個門出來嗎？”  
“當然。如果Theia想的話。”  
龜梨微笑著點頭。小女孩轉頭去問店家阿姨：  
“那阿姨你們可以等一下下嗎？”  
“當然啊。”  
“耶！”  
問題成功解決，小女孩開心地比了個樹杈手，拉起龜梨就往寺門方向跑。  
“我們快走，カカ！阿姨，等我們出來吃餅餅哦！”  
“行ってらっしゃい~”  
店家阿姨也笑眯眯地朝Theia揮手。  
雖然在禦所附近，但比起地鐵口那頭的熙熙攘攘，阿彌陀寺這邊可以用幽靜來形容。大概是因為當年被豐臣秀吉強行移走了一部分去寺町的緣故，寺廟占地並不怎麼大。Theia在清淨的碎石子路上跑來跑去東看西看，帶起一陣陣沙沙的響聲。  
“哎喲，カカ，好累哦！跟在沙灘上一樣，好難跑哦！”  
龜梨把她拉到身邊，撥開劉海替她晾晾額頭上的汗珠。  
“知道難跑就乖乖呆在カカ旁邊，不要吵到佛祖休息。”  
“哦。”  
Theia知道カカ這是在批評自己了，乖乖在龜梨身邊站好。龜梨摸了摸她的頭。父女倆在供奉著信長公父子木像的本堂前站了一會兒，Theia跟著龜梨走向寺院深處的墓所。  
“カカ，我們家也有先祖葬在這裏嗎？”  
“沒有哦。”  
龜梨笑著搖了搖頭，小聲回答。  
“就是來看看信長公的墓所。”  
Theia點點頭，跟著龜梨在信長公的墓前站了一會兒。小孩子呆不住，兩只眼睛滴溜溜地轉，一下子發現了信長墓左邊的一方矮石碑。  
“カカ……”  
她輕輕拽了拽龜梨的衣袖。  
“那個，森蘭丸……是不是カカ《1582》裏那個……”  
“你又知道？”  
“パパ跟我說的啊！”  
Theia走到蘭丸墓前，看了看墓碑上的字，又看看龜梨。  
“カカ我跟你講，パパ的手機鎖屏就是カカ《1582》的con寫哦，他啊經常沒事就盯著螢幕發呆，沒救了，嘖嘖嘖。”  
“你們現在這些小孩子，怎麼什麼都知道啊？”  
“嘿嘿。”  
Theia笑著扒了扒被龜梨揉得有些亂了的發頂。龜梨蹲下身子，盯著那墓碑看了好一會兒。  
“我來看你了。”  
在心裏默默地說完這句，龜梨起身，牽上Theia的小手。  
“走，我們去吃剛剛那家鎌餅吧！”  
“嗯！”  
小女孩歡快地回應。由龜梨牽著走出去幾步，又停下來回頭看了看。  
“怎麼了？”  
“カカ……”  
Theia仰著腦袋問龜梨。  
“蘭丸跟信長，是不是一直一直在一起的呀？”  
沉默了將近1分鐘，龜梨蹲下來，撥開Theia的劉海，在她的前額上溫柔地親了一下。  
“對啊，他們自從認識以來，就一直一直在一起。”  
與此同時，赤西正跟兒子坐在今宮神社參道旁的茶屋裏，一邊喝茶一邊吃今宮さん的門前菓子——わびら餅。今宮神社雖然名聲在外，大概是北邊的風頭都被金閣寺占光了，遊客並不怎麼多。父子倆特意選了靠路邊的門口位，聞著從烤餅爐子飄出來的微糊，悠閒地看著偶爾路過的行人。  
“パ——啪！”  
被兒子的如來肉掌“啪”地拍在胸口上，赤西誇張地“嗷”了一聲，抓住兒子的小爪子。  
“剛剛求的符符收好了嗎？”  
“嗯！”  
小男孩扭頭，扭頭去翻自己的小腰包。赤西把他抱到腿上，幫他檢查腰包裏塞的東西。給小小朋友設計的腰包，比起實用功能，裝飾的成分要明顯大得多——不過這個大小，放個禦守放把鑰匙倒是剛剛好。  
赤西看了看小腰包裏的禦守，確定求來的大吉簽也在裏面好好地夾著，才把腰包拉鏈拉上，拍了拍。  
“這可是底迪幫カカ抖出來的大吉簽哦，一定要收好，到時候給カカ放進錢包裏，知道嗎？”  
“底迪！放心！”  
小男孩扶著爸爸的肩膀站起來，踩在爸爸的腿上，挺著小肚子拍了拍自己的胸脯。結果帥不過三秒，差點就因為站不穩倒下去——赤西趕緊將他撈了回來。  
“你和姐姐都要好好跟著パパカカ，這樣才放心。”  
父子兩人又在茶屋裏坐了一會兒，赤西給龜梨發了兒子像模像樣端起茶碗喝茶的照片。雖然上次被龜梨指責不該暴露行蹤，但是赤西依舊我行我素，還在照片下麵加上“經吾兒同意，肖像權解禁”的說明。  
“也不知道カカ他們到哪里去了呢？”  
赤西在兒子頭上挼了一把，掏出手機查了一下地圖。  
“從這裏走到剛剛下車那個公交站好像有點遠耶，我們要不然走到大德寺那邊去坐車？”  
“哦！”  
把幫吃得肚子圓滾滾的小傢伙擦乾淨嘴，赤西結完賬，馱著兒子順著參道，晃晃悠悠地往大德寺的方向走。走到今宮神社和大德寺分界的十字路口，正好看到大德寺擺出來的公告。  
“喲，總見院竟然開放了！底迪，要不要去看？パパ給你講信長……”  
抬頭看見對面的人，赤西後面的話忽然就說不下去了……  
時間猶如瞬間靜止，又好像飛速倒帶了一般。赤西看見了14歲那年，被父親領進了織田家的森蘭丸，發誓從此也將作為森家一員，共同效忠主上。蘭丸17歲那年，信長對他說：我與你城池祭父，你許我散髮終身，可好？  
他又看見了14歲的大石主稅，枕在17歲的幸之助的膝上，把玩著從腰間解下的短刀，說結了血契我們就是一輩子的愛人。他還看見了14歲的自己，在J家的走廊上，對坐在旁邊也來參加甄選會的人說……  
肩膀上的小肉球激動萬分地動了起來，拼命朝對面招手：  
“カカ！阿姐！”  
“來了。”  
龜梨牽著Theia迎面走來，抬手捏了捏高高在上的兒子的小肉爪。赤西把兒子放下來，小傢伙立刻轉投Theia懷抱，任由姐姐揉臉摸頭。  
赤西看著站在自己面前的龜梨，說了那句自己14歲那年說過的話：  
“赤西仁です。君の名は？”  
龜梨笑了，調皮地朝赤西眨了眨眼，說了自己17歲那年說過的話：  
“赤西和也です。”  
兜兜轉轉，命運終於還是讓我們，在紅塵的最深處再次相遇了。  
~正文完~


	11. 番外：想與你在紅塵裏，翻雲覆雨到天明

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 挑個良辰吉日完文，順便折騰一下仁總的老腰 罒ω罒

“誒誒誒人家要去廁所，你跟進來幹什，唔……”  
老式的京町家裏是沒有洗手間和洗澡房的，所以被改造成民宿以後，也是在主屋的外面新建了兩個小房子。龜梨從臥房裏出來，準備考察一下洗浴間的環境，剛要反手關門，就被後來跟上的赤西抵住了門板，連推帶拱地押了進去。  
“唔，唔……唔……”  
洗手間原本就設計得很窄，即便只有一個人，在裏面起立轉身都是將將夠位。現在兩個大男人擠在裏面，赤西往那裏面一杵，龜梨就不得不跪到翻下的馬桶蓋上，被赤西摟在懷裏，緊貼著他的胸膛。  
“唔……好熱……”  
說不想念那是假的。平時兩人雖然各有各的工作要忙，尤其是龜梨，跑起外景來連著幾天不著家也不是什麼稀奇事。但是兩人電話資訊幾乎沒斷過，赤西有時還會把兩個孩子往老家一丟就去探班了——難怪上田時常吐槽他們，熱戀十多年也不嫌膩。  
“你這麼大一坨……太占地方了，唔……”  
“小和，我很高興你能意識到你老公尺寸傲人。”  
“滾啦！”  
兩人又在逼仄的空間裏黏黏糊糊地吻了好一會兒，直到外面傳來熟悉的童音，才依依不捨地拉開距離。  
“爸比，你在裏面嗎？”  
“來了，等一下！”  
赤西跟龜梨交換了一個做賊心虛的眼神，讓龜梨扶著自己，再艱難地原地轉身開門。  
“我去，這也太窄……”  
“爸比你有沒有看到……啊！カカ原來你在這裏！”  
小Theia帶著弟弟找カカ，找到以後就用奇怪的眼神打量起兩個大人身上起了皺的衣服。  
“爸比，那個，洗手間只有一間耶！”  
“對啊！所以我……”  
“所以你們在幹嘛？”  
女兒審視的目光愈發詭異，赤西思考該怎麼編個有理有據的故事騙過自家鬼精靈，龜梨倒先開口了：  
“那個……馬桶好像有點堵了，我讓パパ來看一下。”  
“呃，對啊！カカ發消息給我，我就趕緊過來啦！”  
兩個孩子將信將疑地看看赤西，又看看龜梨。Theia低頭對弟弟說：  
“底迪，我覺得我們應該讓店家奶奶來看一下。”  
“哪用——”  
赤西幾乎是以搶答的速度攔截女兒的“危險”想法。  
“有パパ在，哪有搞不掂的事，對不對？”  
“哦……”  
パパ都把話說到這份上了，兩顆蘿蔔頭只好默默點頭。赤西暗暗舒了一口氣，跟龜梨交換了一個“搞掂”的眼神——垂下來的手臂突然被撞了一下。  
“底迪怎麼了？有沒有撞痛？”  
小男孩搖了搖頭，隨即癟起嘴，仰著小腦袋對姐姐認真說道：  
“粑皮，手手臭……”  
這下，不光姐弟倆，連龜梨都趕緊跟赤西拉開距離，跑去洗手臺洗手洗臉了。  
※  
赤西他們住的民宿，位於船岡山腳下。在大德寺勝利會師之後，赤西跟龜梨一商量，決定帶著孩子們在紫野這邊好好轉轉，便找了附近的民宿。經歷了“御手洗風波”後，一家四口到大德寺享受了預約的鐵缽料理。下午晚些時候，他們爬上了船岡山，站在山上俯瞰洛北的景色，順便參拜了織田信長的靈地——建勲神社。  
待兩個孩子從外面瘋回房間，Theia幾乎是旋轉著羅圈腿朝榻榻米飛撲而去，躺下就起不來了。小的那個雖然時不時都由赤西抱著，自己下來走路的時間不能跟姐姐比，但年紀小也困得快，小腦袋一點一點的，嘴裏念著“還要玩”，才剛沾到枕頭邊就扯起小呼嚕了。  
“真是……”  
赤西看著兩個在榻榻米上睡得東倒西歪的小不點，忍不住笑了出來。龜梨從後面虛虛摟上來，下巴枕著他的肩頭，溫柔地在男人頸側落下輕吻。  
“パパ尼西，辛苦了。”  
“カカ納西，你這樣害我忍得比較辛苦咯！”  
赤西側頭，貼著龜梨近在眼前的額頭說。他反手往後圈住龜梨，跌跌撞撞地往內間去。他們找的這家民宿規模比較大，正好讓他們選到一間有內外兩個屋的家庭套間，可以和孩子們分開睡。  
“小，你小心，噓……”  
兩個年齡加一起都夠領退休金的大人，此時卻像剛學會走路的三歲小兒一般笨手笨腳，赤西企圖反著手抱起龜梨，卻差點連自己都栽倒在地。兩個人跟拖麻袋似的，撞在脆弱的紙門上還發出“嗡”的一聲，嚇得龜梨趕緊把赤西往回拽，生怕他真給整出一個破門而入。  
“噓……你到底行不行啊？吵醒孩子你就，唔——”  
龜梨被赤西狠狠吻住，下身也被一把擒住，他驚得倒吸一口氣，卻是將赤西探出來挑逗的舌尖吸得更深。  
“唔——”  
兩人吻得動情，拱起的下身早已親密地撞到了一起。然而正當赤西喘著粗氣，準備動手拆龜梨的皮帶，龜梨突然挺腰朝男人身下那話兒頂了一下，隨即推開他，整了整自己被抽出大半的衣服下擺。  
“我先去洗澡。你要是餓了……唔——”  
赤西狠狠地在龜梨唇上嘬了一口，才將人一把推開，拽著他的衣領在他耳邊撂下狠話：  
“老子等會兒就來飽餐一頓。”  
說來奇怪，洛北明明舊寺老社雲集，隨處可見千年古刹，但是絕大多數遊客都把關注點放在了制高點的金閣寺，慕名而去紛至遝來。“得益”於此，紫野這邊的民宿也不擁擠。然而龜梨還是謹慎為上，要求赤西跟自己錯開去泡澡的時間，免得讓人撞見。  
赤西自然理解，但並不代表他會不向龜梨“索賠”——  
“唔……”  
外屋的兩個孩子被擦乾淨臉，好好塞進被子裏扯呼了。裏屋的紙門一關，雪白的被窩裏拱起連綿山脈，露出的四只腳丫交疊糾纏著。龜梨被赤西半壓著，扭著脖子同他親吻。赤西的欲望在龜梨股間摩擦著，大手覆住他同樣堅挺的欲望，輕一下重一下地揉搓。  
“唔……唔……”  
“噓……”  
赤西舔咬著龜梨通紅的耳廓。  
“這種屋子可不隔音……”  
龜梨反咬赤西嘴唇，貼著他的唇瓣，啞著嗓音低聲威脅：  
“有本日你就唔要……唔……”  
“現在可是龜梨君的小穴不放仁啊。”  
龜梨的後穴早已被磨得水潤潤的，赤西剛把欲望頂進去些，小穴便循著那橡膠套子上的果味纏了上來。龜梨在赤西懷裏翻了個身，趴到他身上，在他胸口正中咬了一下。  
“東西留下，人可以滾了。”  
說著撅起屁股，慢慢將那筆挺的巨物吞了進去。他上半身緊緊貼著赤西，只撅了個圓潤白皙的翹臀，頂著棉被左搖右晃。赤西被他壓著卻全無不適，雙手探向龜梨腰側，把住兩邊臀瓣，配合著身上人的節奏，一下一下地向下按壓。  
“唔唔……唔……”  
“噓……”  
龜梨爽極卻無處發洩呻吟，只得憤憤地咬住赤西的唇，化快感為廝磨。赤西被他吻得幾乎窒息，抽空喘氣的時候，又去咬龜梨的耳廓。  
“還要不要我滾了，啊？”  
說完抱著龜梨，帶著被子一起翻了個身，將他壓回到身下。  
“唔……纏住了……”  
龜梨得了情趣便開始賣乖，在男人臉上又舔又親，軟著聲音撒嬌：  
“像蠶寶寶……唔……”  
赤西只覺龜梨的軟穴將自己又吸得更緊了些。他努力挺腰耕耘，埋頭在龜梨頸側落下串串親吻。  
“想想他們……過去就這樣，在榻榻米上，在布團裏……”  
“唔……別說……”  
再說我就要忍不住射了！  
“好，我不說……”  
赤西順著龜梨的頸側一路向下吻。龜梨被他吻得意亂情迷，又不敢呻吟出聲，只得咬著自己的手背，如哭泣一般嗚咽。  
赤西抬頭，拿開龜梨的手，確定上面沒有留下咬痕，便將人撈起來抱入懷中。  
“唔……唔唔……”  
龜梨被重力驅使著，讓體內的硬物一下接著一下將情欲的樁子打到深處。他感覺自己仿佛一只沉沉浮浮的小船，只能攀緊男人的背，在他給予的快感欲浪間掙扎。  
“小和……”  
赤西加快了進攻的速度，一邊在龜梨臉上胡亂親吻，一邊壓著嗓子說：  
“前兩輩子都沒看好你，這回可事不過三了。你就只管接好……”  
接，接什麼？  
龜梨還來不及反應，忽覺體內敏感之處被硬物用力抵住——那股熟悉的強勁熱流，即便隔著套子都清晰地打在了那片敏感之上！  
“唔——唔！”  
他拼命拍打赤西的手，讓他放開自己即將釋放的分身。赤西卻是弓起背彎下身子，低頭將他的欲望含入口中，用力一吸——  
“唔唔唔唔唔唔——”  
欲望盡數發洩在男人溫熱的口腔裏，龜梨爽得頭皮發麻，仰著頭大張著嘴，卻發不出一點聲音——這時，門外忽然傳來迷迷糊糊的奶音：  
“嗯……カカ……尿尿……”  
龜梨瞬間回神，連忙要將赤西推開——  
“咳！咳咳咳咳！”  
“怎麼了？”  
赤西嘴角沾著白濁，以一種奇異的姿勢倒在了被褥上。  
“我，我好像扭著背了……”  
~番外完~


End file.
